


Double Date

by Wingsandcoffee



Series: Double Date [1]
Category: Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: Castiel and Jack are frat bros, Double Date, M/M, No Aliens, No Supernatural Creatures, human!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingsandcoffee/pseuds/Wingsandcoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human!AU<br/>Dean and Cas go on a double date with Castiel's frat bro Jack and his partner Ianto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Date

“Tell me something Cas; why in the name of hell does your frat bro dress like he’s stuck in the 1940s?”

Cas ran a comb through his hair, not that it would do any good. He and Dean were getting ready to go out on a double date with Cas’ old college friend Jack and his partner Ianto. “Jack is a historian, specializing in military history and WWII is his favorite.”

Dean already thought this guy was crazy and he hadn’t even met him yet, only seen pictures and was lurking in the background when Cas was skyping with him the other week. “So where are we going?”

“Jack is treating us to a show and then dinner.”

“What kind of a show?”

Cas sighed “Does it matter? He’s paying.”

“It’s not something I’m gonna like is it?”

Cas sighed again, in that long suffering ‘I love you Dean but you’re so uncultured’ way of his “It’s not your usual taste, no. We’re going to see a production of “Anything Goes” by Cole Porter.”

“Who?”

“Google him” the doorbell rang “That’ll be Jack and Ianto. I’ll get it.” Cas left the bedroom and went out to open the door.

Dean straightened his collar and went to the living room to see Cas caught up in a tight embrace by that Jack guy and a man, around Sammy’s age, in a sharp suit standing with his hands clasped behind his back.

Cas laughed and patted Jack’s back “Good to see you too, Jack but I can’t breathe.”

“Sorry” Jack let him go and then zeroed in on Dean “You must be Dean.”

“Last I checked” Dean said gruffly, holding out his hand.

Jack shook it enthusiastically “Jack Harkness and my partner, Ianto Jones.”

“It’s great to finally meet you” Cas said to Ianto while shaking his hand.

“You as well, Mr. Shurley” Ianto spoke with some kind of British accent.

“Please, call me Cas. My father is Mr. Shurley.”

“Yeah” Dean said “when he’s not being Carver Edlund. How ya doing, Ianto?” Dean shook his hand.

“I am well, thank you for asking. And yourself, sir?”

“Fine and name’s Dean. _My_ dad is sir.”

“That certainly is true” Cas nodded.                                                         

Jack snaked an arm around Ianto’s waist “Ianto’s manners are impeccable, just to warn you. You will never meet a more polite man his age.”

Ianto’s cheeks were as red as his shirt “I’m sure that’s not true, Jack.”

“I don’t know” Dean said “my brother Sam, uh, when were you born?”

“1983.”

“Exactly, my brother’s your age and he can be pretty polite, no lie, Mama didn’t raise no hooligans, but Sammy can be a little bitch when he wants to be.”

Ianto checked his watch “We should probably get going. We don’t wanna be late.”

Jack checked his own watch “We leave now, we’ll be early. I guess we could always hang out in the bar till curtain.”

“Sounds good to me” Dean agreed.

…

“So Cas, how is your dad?” Jack asked Castiel once they settled at the bar.

“He hasn’t changed.”

“That’s good to hear. I really liked Family Remains.”

Family Remains was his father’s latest book and was an instant best seller. “You’re not the only one” Castiel said.

“It gave Ianto nightmares.”

Ianto elbowed Jack in the ribs without a word.

“Ow! That’s spousal abuse.”

Ianto rolled his eyes “Oh it is not. I hardly touched you.”

“You have sharp elbows.”

“Don’t be such a drama queen, cariad.”

Dean snorted “You two always like this?”

“Yes” Jack answered at the same time Ianto said “Generally.”

“Anyway” Jack took a sip of his vodka tonic “Ianto’s cousin Chris wrote Countrycide.”

“That creepy ass movie?” Dean asked “the one that’s like Deliverance meets The Hills Have Eyes meets Scooby-Doo?”

“That’s the one” Ianto said, checking his watch “We should probably get our seats.”

…

“Dean, admit it” Castiel nudged him as they were leaving the theater “you liked it.”

Dean shrugged “It was all right.”

“All right?” Jack gasped, looking scandalized “That’s it? Cas, why haven’t you educated him?”

Castiel sighed “Dean can be very stubborn at times. But he’s brighter than he looks.”

“Hey!” Dean pouted “So I’m not hip to old musicals, big deal.”

“Dean teaches English and literature at our local charter school” Castiel told them.

“Really?” Ianto asked, interested “I heard charter schools have more freedom about what they teach.”

“Yep” Dean nodded “I have my juniors and seniors reading Vonnegut.”

“Wow. What do you do, Castiel?” Ianto asked.

Dean snaked an arm around Castiel’s waist “Cas is a homicide detective.”

Jack smirked “You still dressing like Columbo?”

“Shut up” Cas shoved him lightly.

“So, is jabbing me in my ribs considered domestic violence?”

“Jack!” Ianto groaned.

Castiel rolled his eyes “I work murders, not domestic disputes. Stop teasing your partner.”

Ianto glared at Jack “Do you want coffee in the morning?”

“Oh now, that’s spousal abuse, depriving me of your delicious coffee.”

Dean changed the subject “What about you, Ianto? What do you do for a living?”

“Suits” he answered.

Jack grinned and slung an arm over Ianto’s shoulders “He’s the manager of a men’s shop called Sharply Dressed. They’re talking about doing a reality show.”

Ianto blushed “Can we not discuss that? We should get to the restaurant.”

“He’s shy” Jack said in a stage whisper.

…

Jack had chosen one of the classier steak joints in town for dinner. Dean was quite happy about that decision.

“Be honest Dean” Jack prodded “what did you think of the show?”

Dean sipped his beer “I thought that Gabriel song was kinda funny.”

Jack snorted “That reminds me, Cas, how is your brother?”

“Trying to seduce Dean’s brother.”

“It’s actually kinda cute” Dean added “but Sammy’s playing hard to get.”

“Is your brother even into guys?” Ianto asked.

“Sammy’s pan, so yeah.”

“Does he even like Gabriel?” Jack took a bite from a breadstick.

“He tries to deny it” Cas said “But I feel he will soon give in. It’s hard to ignore Gabriel for long.”

Their steaks arrived and they dug in.

“So,” Jack said chewing a piece of steak “how’d you two meet?”

“Cas saved my life” Dean said.

Cas shook his head “I got gas for you because you refused to leave your car alone.”

“Exactly, you saved my life and my baby’s.”

Cas sighed “Dean’s true love is his car, followed closely by pie. I think I’m tied with his brother for third.”

Dean flicked his ear “Funny. At least I don’t follow bees.”

“That was ONE time and I was recovering from a concussion AND that has no correlation to what we were just discussing.”

Dean chuckled and kissed his cheek. He turned back to the other two “How’d you two meet?”

Jack smiled “While walking in the park one day in the very merry month of May.”

Ianto rolled his eyes and shook his head “It wasn’t May yet.”

“What, are you the only one allowed to rhyme?”

“I don’t stretched the truth for the sake of a rhyme. Also it was night.”

“What were you doing in a park at night?” Dean wondered.

“I was walking my neighbor’s dog for her.”

Jack cracked his knuckles “I was wandering aimlessly because I had just broken up with a girlfriend.”

Cas cocked his head “Was this the nag you were telling me about? The one who always wanted to know where you’ve been?”

“That’s her. Anyway, the dog got away from Ianto and jumped on me knocking me on my ass.”

“I think it was his cologne” Ianto said “but fortunately nobody got bit.”

“That monster probably would have if you’d been a minute later. You saved my life.”

“Oh please.”

“Ianto’s my knight in shining armor” Jack said.

“Was it a big dog?” Dean asked.

“Huge.”

“It was a terrier” Ianto corrected.

“You never let me have any fun” Jack stuck out his bottom lip. “Oh, hey, we should tell ‘em about Pride Day a couple years ago.”

“The one with the bouncy castle?”

“Yeah.”

“No.”

“Well now I’m interested” said Dean.

“Perhaps later” Ianto bit into a roll.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it, please.  
> DO NOT REPOST THIS ANYWHERE WITHOUT ASKING ME FIRST.


End file.
